GleeMisfits: What happens in England, Stays in England
by Klaine1998
Summary: The New Directions are off to London England, where they are to help a bunch of misfits do their community service after getting in trouble with the law. But what will happen on their trip? With love, songs, work, and heartbreak you'll never know unless you read! :D Mainly focused around Kurt and Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think :) **

**I don't own Glee or Misfits although i would love to!**

Chapter 1 "Anywhere's special with you"

The New Direction's where on route to Southeast London, where they had been asked this summer break to come and help out some of the young teenagers roughly their own ages that were in trouble with the law some way or another, and was stuck with doing community service and most probably had no career set for the future. The New Directions were expected to help out these misfits by spending 2 months with them helping encourage them to do their service and trying to get them involved with the arts; this would include doing performances in the community centre where the misfits were to do their community service and try to get them involved and sing and dance. This would be a life changing experience for the misfits of Southeast London as well as the New Directions of Ohio.

They had just got off a 7 hour plane flight from Ohio to London Heathrow airport. They all got on the bus that had been hired to take them to their hotel in Oxford where they would stay for 4 days then get back on the bus and head to Thamesmead, where they would spend the rest of the 2 months in a 4 star hotel. Blaine and Kurt sat at the back; while Finn and Rachel sat in front of them, with Puck and Mercedes next to them, Santana and Brittany in front of them, Sam and Quinn opposite and then Mike and Tina at the front with Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury next to them. Everyone was very tired and moody and just wanted to get to the hotel and sleep. While most of the New Directions were trying to sleep in the very uncomfortable hard seats; Blaine and Kurt where chatting quietly at the back.

"I can't wait to go shopping in Oxford Street! They have the finest shops in London and the restaurants are beautiful, I would love to go to 'Gees' its soo romantic there and has a 5 star rating" Kurt said trying to keep his excitement in, in case he woke any of his fellow glee clubbers.

"I know babe, but we have 3 whole days in Oxford and London before we go to Thamesmead, and so we can go and visit all the most romantic places, like the London eye, or go to the London Zoo and we can go to 'Gees' as well " Blaine insured Kurt.

"Blaine 'Gees' is a very expensive restaurant, I don't think I can afford to go there!" Kurt said looking down as he entwined his fingers, his voice sadder than before. Blaine Frowned "Who said you was going to pay anyway?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and squeezed them tight. It was Kurt's turn to frown

"Blaine, there are plenty of other restaurants in London and Oxford we can go to that is more in my budget, besides I don't care if the restaurant has only 1 star or even none, as long as im with you anywhere is special" Kurt let out a little smile trying to hide that fact that he was quite disappointed that he wouldn't get that magical evening with Blaine in 'Gees'.

"Kurt I have way than enough money; how do you think I was able to stay at Dalton all that time? My Grandfather is the head of a massive worldwide law firm and so is my father, they have millions and I will inherit the lot when they sadly pass away…. so shut up and let me spoil my beautiful boyfriend" Blaine closed the argument by kissing Kurt on the lips. They stayed like this for a minute till they both pulled away still holding hands. Blaine knew he had won and a childish smile crept on his face as he turned to look out of the window to see where they were. Kurt smiled at this because even though he had lost the fight he realised how great this 2 months will be with Blaine because he never really got time alone with Blaine back in Ohio, because they were always worried what people might think; but they knew here in London that none of that mattered and that here they were accepted for who they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter, Hope you like it (it will actually get interesting haha)**

**I still dont own Glee or Misfits :(**

Chapter 2 "Roommates"

Blaine and Kurt sat talking for the rest of the journey about how they would spend the rest of their summer break back in Ohio and what Kurt was going to do when autumn term starts since he didn't get into NYADA, and how much of a shame it was the Artie couldn't come because he was directing a summer musical of "Rock of ages" back a McKinley and was very committed to it, so denied the opportunity to go to London. When they finally decided to try to have a nap before they got to the hotel; what seemed like only five minutes, they were woken abruptly by Rachel squealing in front of them."We're here! Finally comfortable beds"

"Rachel can't you be any quieter?" Kurt groaned while trying to stretch; but due to the small space they had, he nearly punched Blaine in the face who had fallen back asleep.

"Blaine honey, wake up we're here" Kurt nudged Blaine's arm and he slowly opened his eyes. Kurt leant over and pressed his lips on Blaine's, enjoying the moment till they heard Finns voice in front of them.

"Eww guys save that for tonight!" Finn winked at Blaine gaining a death stare from Kurt, he quickly turned back around to talk to Rachel knowing Kurt probably would have killed him if the rest of the glee club had heard him. By this time everyone was half wake and talking to one another. Mr Shue stood up at the front of the bus trying to get everyone to be quiet.

"Okay guys I know you are all excited and probably dying to get some proper sleep so I'll just read out who you will be sharing a room with during your stay then we can get the luggage and head on in" Everyone groaned at this and Puck spoke up "Mr Shue why can't we just pick our own roommates?" a wave of agreement erupted in the bus but Mr Shue put up a hand to stop them "Guys it's not that big of a deal; its only for 2 months im sure you guys can handle that?"Miss Pillsbury stood up and spoke for the first time since they had arrived, "okay guys here are the rooms list and who people will be sharing with….. Blaine and Mike room 17, Kurt and Puck 18, Finn and Sam 19, Rachel and Brittany 20…" Miss Pillsbury was cut off by Rachel standing up.

"Mr Shue! With all due respect for you and Brittany, do you think it is a good idea putting me and my talent with someone who has nowhere near as much talented as me in the same room for two months!?, no offense Brit…."

"That's okay my talent might not be big but he has a big heart" Brittany said with a huge grin on her face, even though everyone on the bus was looking at her with confused faces. Santana turned to Quinn and whispered "did Brit just refer to her talent as a male?" Quinn shrugged she got used to Brittany's random out breaks and just didn't care whenever Brittany opened her mouth.

"Look Rachel, the decision has been made" Mr Shue said with a stern face. "Carry on Miss Pillsbury" he said nodding at her.

"Okay, Quinn and Santana room 21 and finally, Tina and Mercedes room 22. Me and Mr Shue will be room 23. Now curfew is at 11o'clock and we will make our way round the rooms to make sure you are all there." She finished by giving Mr Shue a quick nod; silently telling him she had finished.

"Okay guys everyone off the bus and get your luggage and head on inside the hotel complex" Mr Shue ordered. With that, everyone slowly got off the bus and got their things and went into the hotel for some well needed rest.


End file.
